The Twins
The Twins are a pair of mysterious brothers that inhabit a laboratory beneath Superjail!. They spend their time devising different plans to create mayhem within the facility. Attributes Appearance Both Twins have have medium-length blond hair, bulbous noses, and thick unibrows. They may or may not have wrinkles, depending on artistic depiction. The two dress in matching uniforms, consisting of a long tunic, an undershirt, gloves, pants, belt, and boots that are colored in various desaturated shades of blue, though in the episode The Budding of the Warbuxx the aforementioned long tunic was depicted as a shirt and skirt combination that was able to be seperated The pants that they wear can vary along with the shoes, depending on the artist for a scene. They may appear in either of these two ways: *Flared pants with slits, with shoes or boots worn underneath *Tight pants that are tucked into long boots. The shade of blue for either style may also vary by the colorists, with the pants either matching the tunic or the undershirt. The sleeves of the undershirt have occasionally been portrayed as part of the tunic, rather than as a separate layer. Furthermore, the tunic is also sometimes depicted as a separate top and skirt. As they are identical, there is no visual way to distinguish between the brothers, save for some instances where they wear different clothing or accessories. Personality and Interests The Twins' personalities are virtually identical to each other, with them thinking alike and acting in unison all the time. In the episode "Hot Chick" they demonstrate severe distress at the possibility of being forced to go separate ways (and scream at being separated). The only time they have appeared to differ significantly in personality is when they experienced budding, although this can be chalked up to the budding one experiencing mood swings with his condition. Aside from this, they seem to enjoy causing trouble in Superjail, which is displayed in most, if not all of the episodes they appear in. This is not because they have any particular grudge against the Warden or inmates, but that they consider it a way of relieving their boredom and making things interesting. Other activities they appear to enjoy include physical exercises such as skating and biking. They can also be seen with unusual crystals from their planet, which have various uses (see "special abilities"). Special Abilities The Twins are depicted to utilize certain powers, which are used to aid their chaos. *'Teleportation': The most often-seen ability. They use it to get around the jail, and can travel to other dimensions including the real world and the Time Court. This power can be shut off if they're seriously injured, or if some other force prevents them from being able to escape. They have also used this power to teleport objects in with them, such as food or fancy furniture. *'Shrinking': They can use this ability in combination with the above, to access smaller places (ie: the Terrorarium, Jailbot's system). *'Transmutation'/'Illusions': Used in conjunction with their crystals. The Twins can transform the appearance and behavior of objects (including living creatures), or cause them to spontaneously appear by planting the crystals in the ground. These transformations can also be undone by them. *'Other crystal abilities': In the Playboy comic, the Twins are shown to be able to multiply objects by exposing them to radiation from a cluster of crystals. In another instance (Nightshift), they use the power from individual crystals to cause vegetables to grow. They have also displayed the ability to shift their clothing off, or to revert back to their original appearances in the case of having to alter themselves with a disguise. In an unusual biological change, a Twin can "bud" an organism known as the Warbuxx, in a condition similar to a pregnancy (but with crystals sprouting from the swollen belly). However, they consider the Warbuxx to be food rather than an actual offspring. They are then shown to have the ability to split their tongues into pincers for the purpose of devouring it. The crystals generated by the budding seem to act as a very potent drug when crushed and smoked. Character History It is unknown how exactly the Twins came to arrive at Superjail, although it appears they wound up there after going on a trip abroad to Earth from their home planet. They have defied their father's orders to return and seem to prefer the jail, instigating chaos to provide them with amusement when bored. Relationships The Warden Main article: The Warden In the series, the Warden often does not seem to be aware of the Twins, or pay much attention to them. However, when he believed his jail was under the influence of drugs, he considered the two to be "drug mules" and later used their eating of the Warbuxx as an example of how drugs ruin everything. The three do not directly meet very often aside from the pilot, where the Warden considered the Twins' meddling to have benefited his plan, yet still intimidated the two by bringing out an artificial moon for the purpose of getting them attacked by the wolf-inmates. The Twins don't seem to think very highly of him (referring to him as a "buffoon" on one occasion and greeting him with cheeky sarcasm in the pilot), but when they hope to obtain something from him, they will act helpful until he refuses (and then revert to their troublemaking ways).Superjail! Comic- Playboy Magazine, January 2012 Alice Main article: Alice In the second season, the Twins were first witnessed hanging around Alice via Sweet Cheeks' flashbacks to her torture sessions, where they played the part of voyeurs and laughed at him. Alice later decided to help the Twins escape from Hunter, but only because she believed that her relationship with Sweet Cheeks was being threatened. She seems to think of the Twins as "geeks" and displayed doubt that they even had any genitals. When the Twins experienced budding, Alice offered to help them due to the assumption that their offpsring would be her god-baby. The Twins accepted her help and used the opportunity to push her around, so they could have access to various poisons to ingest and to use the freezer to birth in. They later ate the Warbuxx, causing Alice to get horrified and disappointed, but gave her its head as part of their custom for her help. In that particular episode, Alice referred to Twin 2 with feminine pronouns and terms, but become disgusted and confused when she spread his legs and couldn't figure out where the "baby" would come from. In the Playboy Comic story, Alice (along with Jared) displays aggravation at the Twins' attempt to help the Warden and points out that they've never had any sort of good behavior to earn them stars, figuring that they're "negative a hundred stars" or around that. Jared Main article: Jared Jared considers the Twins to be a nuisance, due to all the meddling that the Warden lets them get away with (or doesn't pay attention to). They have been able to directly manipulate him on one occasion, by appearing to him while he was depressed and convincing him to drink a growth serum "for power". He displays some confusion at seeing the traumatized Twins in Time-Police Part 2 and asks what happened to them, although they refuse to answer about their experience. He later tried to help the Twins escape from Hunter, although it was only in retaliation for the Warden giving his job away to her. In the pilot, Jared suggested that the Twins' extra privileges be suspended, but the idea was shot down by the Warden. Jailbot Main article: Jailbot The Twins once managed to hack into Jailbot and synched him with their video games, using him to kill inmates to earn points. Other than this occasion, they don't seem to interact very much with him. In Hot Chick, Jailbot briefly displayed an annoyed expression and held the sides of his head when the Twins screamed at the possibility of being split up. Ozzal Main article: Ozzal In Ozzal's first appearance, the Twins are shown to not respect him and openly mocked him to his face in defiance. In reality, they fear the idea of going home and being made to do "real work". It appears Ozzal will do whatever he can to insist upon his sons returning home, whether by sending Hunter or taking them back himself. Though he thinks of these two as the more prodigal and weaker of his children, he was impressed with their victory in the brood war, considering it to have been fun that they included him (with him having been stabbed by Warden). He then insisted that they would go home and become overlords. This appears to have not stuck, however. Hunter Main article: Hunter The Twins react to Hunter with shock and fear and spend the majority of an episode trying to escape her. Although they claimed to the inmates that their fear was because she killed their species, it is later revealed that she actually only wanted to take them back home. The Twins foiled her plan and sealed her away inside her crystal. The Triplets Main article: The Triplets The Twins look up to these older brothers out of fear and respect, as they are much more powerful and brutal. The Triplets are shown to greet the Twins by beating them up and humiliating them. Combaticus Main article: Combaticus They created him as a way to upstage the Warden in his Fight City tournament, and treated him as a weapon. After when they became crushed and trapped under rubble, Combaticus managed to save them but died when he himself was crushed by a falling fist. The Twins showed an awkward sort of sadness over his death, believing that his only weakness was his compassion. When he briefly returned via a time paradox and saved them from the Future Warden's soldiers, the Twins were happy to see him, but then ordered him to kill the Time Court Judge to reset the timeline. Quotes by Creators *''"Originally, it’s weird, because I think originally with the pilot and with when we were trying to develop the show, they were supposed— they were kind of this litmus test for the Warden. Like, the Warden was kind of like- they were supposed to be these super-criminals or something. That they were allowed to do whatever they wanted and y’know, if they couldn’t escape, no one would be able to escape. But then as things went on, they just kind of became more like these funny, weird guys that were more like— they just kind of like, mess with stuff and cause trouble, as opposed to being truly, y’know, super-criminals or evil."'' - Christy Karacas, Bunny Love commentary (2008) *''"The Twins, y’know, they’re sort of mysterious, in that some people think they’re robots. They’re not robots, they may or may not be aliens. They’re sort of like, just in the jail. We’re not sure why they’re there. Um, they clearly can do whatever they want and can come and go as they please. We’re not sure why the Warden lets that happen, or if the Warden doesn’t know. They’re pretty mysterious."'' - Aaron Augenblick, Bunny Love commentary (2008) *''"Dicko (Mather) does the voice of both twins, Twin 1 and Twin 2, and their voices are actually different if you listen closely. It takes a lot of care to make sure that it’s the right voice."'' - Aaron Augenblick, Bunny Love commentary (2008) *''"The Twins, they remain the most mysterious throughout season one. If we get another season, I imagine we are gonna have to explain them a bit. Maybe."'' - Stephen Warbrick, Newsarama (2008) *''"The twins are like foreign exchange students from somewhere far, far away."'' - Christy Karacas, Behind The Hype (2009) *''"Yeah, I just…I saw that film really young, and I always just really liked it. I don’t know why we did that, though. I think because we just think of them as these kind of glammy space guys, kind of like something from a glitter band, and then “Logan’s Run” came up and…I don’t know. It’s just a ‘70s glam look for them, something spacey and cool."'' Stephen Warbrick describes the Logan's Run inspiration for the Twins, Premium Hollywood interview (2010) *''"Karacas described the initial concept of The Twins as something like “alien foreign exchange student, Paris Hilton characters and they kind of have no business there Superjail.” He’s quick to stress, though, that the characters may not actually be aliens. “I’m not saying they’re aliens, but they’re something.”'' - LA Weekly, pre-season 2 interview (2011) *''"I feel like whatever the Twins do for sex is something weird with food or crystals or some sort of appendage we don’t have. I guess they budded that guy, in “The Budding of the Warbux.” But I would think something alien and strange. Maybe that’s an episode we could do, if we got a fourth season, with their sexuality changing."'' - Christy Karacas, Huffington Post (2012) Trivia *While they were meant to be outright inmates in the early drafts of the pilot and series planning, their status at the jail was not made clear in the first two seasons. The Playboy comic seems to consider the Twins as inmates, and the two were mentioned alongside Gary and Jacknife in a season 2 interview (in reference to the cast of convicts). *The Twins' uniforms are loosely inspired by the Sandmen from the 1976 film adaptation of Logan's Run. A key difference is that the Sandmen wear black and silver, while the Twins' outfits only incorporate different shades of blue. *The only discernible difference between the two in their dialogue is that one (usually speaking first) has a deeper voice, while his brother speaks in a higher pitch. *While the Twins do not officially have individual names so far, the designators of "Twin 1" and "Twin 2" were originally used. However, there have been times where Mather has used an identical deeper voice for both characters (or the pitches were considered to be off in some way), or occasions when the animators have had trouble with figuring out the lip-synch for them. In some cases, there was time to re-record the lines and to fix the lip-synch confusion. Corbin is a poopy boy * Image Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Alien Characters